More Than Friends With Benefits
by dirtymind1001
Summary: So with all the KICK requests I have been getting lately, I decided to write a new kick one-shot. Jack and Kim are best friends...with a few benefits. But what happens after one steamy night when Kim wants more? Will their friendship crumble or will it blossom into something more?


"Mmm," Jack Brewer moaned into Kim Crawford's mouth as they stumbled into Jack's bedroom, kissing fiercely.

"Jack!" Kim grunted as Jack pushed himself and Kim back onto his bed, him landing on top of her. His bare chest rubbed against her clothed one, and Jack attached his lips to Kim's neck for a moment, sucking vigorously and causing her to cry out before he separated from her and tugged at her shirt. Kim lifted her arms up and allowed him to remove the piece of clothing from her body, moving his head so that his tongue could swipe the valley between her breasts.

"Oh god, Jack," Kim moaned sensually, causing Jack's dick to twitch in his pants. He quickly climbed off Kim and pulled his pants off as she did the same thing, leaving him only in a pair of plain black boxers, and leaving her in a lace bra and underwear set – sexy black lace.

Jack quickly moved back on top of Kim, reconnecting their lips. He slid his hands down her sides sensually, and Kim arched her back so that his hands could slip behind her, deftly unhooking her bra in one try. He pulled away the offending piece of material, and quickly moved his mouth to her nipple, sucking on it harshly while rolling the other one between his fingers.

"Oh, fuck Jack," Kim panted, arching her back into his touch.

Jack smirked at the reaction he was getting from the girl beneath him, and then he moved his mouth down her stomach, licking at her belly button before he reached the top of her panties. Before he could do anything else, Kim rolled them over so she was straddling him.

"Ohhhhhhh, god Kim," Jack groaned as Kim ground her ass down on top of his dick through his boxers, bringing it quickly to full hardness. Jack bucked his hips up against Kim's, searching desperately for more friction.

Kim smirked, "Slow down there, cowboy," She said seductively.

Jack moaned, and his hands gripped tighter on Kim's hips. "Kim," He rasped, "Too much clothing."

Kim smirked, and climbed off Jack, dropping her underwear to the ground and then pulling his boxers off. She climbed back on top of him and kissed down his toned stomach before reaching his cock and sucking the head into her mouth. Jack let out a shaky breath and his eyes rolled into the back of his head from the pleasure as Kim started to move her mouth up and down on him, sucking him off.

Jack's eyes fluttered closed and he moaned, his hands moving to tangle in Kim's hair. He controlled her movements with his hands in her hair and he soon tugged her up, pulling her off his cock and reuniting their lips.

"What was that about?" Kim asked when they separated.

"Too much," Jack said simply to the girl on top of them before rolling them over, pinning her down into the bed and kissing her fiercely. Kim moaned into his mouth before Jack pulled away and kissed down her neck and chest, stopping to suck on her nipples for a moment before kissing down her toned stomach and bringing his head to the same level as her glistening shaved pussy.

"Ohhhhhhh, god Jack!" Kim moaned loudly as Jack's tongue licked her center. Jack continued to work his tongue over Kim's center, thrusting his tongue inside of her pussy and tongue-fucking her. Soon, her walls tightened around Jack's tongue and he pulled out of her pussy, pressing his tongue flat against her clit.

"Fuck, Jack!" Kim exclaimed as she came violently, bucking her hips towards him and getting her juices all over his face. Jack sucked her cum into his mouth and then sat up, licking his lips and then wiping his face.

"Mmm, you taste good," Jack said seductively.

Kim moaned, "Just shut up and fuck me, big boy," She said, grabbing Jack's hair and pulling him so he was lined up with her. In one smooth thrust, Jack penetrated Kim fully, filling her to the brim. "Ahh, fuck," Kim muttered, "So good."

"Ohhhhhhhh, shit," Jack growled as he started to pump in and out of Kim. Kim started lifting her hips to meet Jack's thrusts, and soon they had built up a natural rhythm that had them both groaning.

"Oh god. So tight. So hot," Jack gasped out, bringing his head down to suck on one of Kim's nipples while he fucked her mercilessly.

"Ohhhhhhhhhhh fuck!" Kim exclaimed, arching her back into Jack's magical mouth. It only took a few more minutes until Kim was on the edge. "Jaaaa-ccc-kkk," Kim panted, clutching desperately at the sheets as the pleasure overtook her, "I'm gonna!" Her sentence trailed off in a silent scream as Jack thrust into her one more time before exploding inside of her, connecting their mouths as they came simultaneously.

Jack finished his orgasm and fell down on top of Kim, pulling out of her and rolling next to her, bringing his hand down to her clit and flicking it a few times to send her over the edge in another mind-shattering orgasm.

"JACK!" Kim screamed as her body convulsed and she came again.

A minute later, after Kim had recovered from her last orgasm, she stood up and started to gather her clothes. "Well, this was fun," She said as she picked up her underwear.

Jack propped himself up on his elbows, watching Kim from his bed. "Wait, Kim." He said softly, but in a commanding tone, "Stay." He stated, but they both knew it was a question.

Kim shot him a small lopsided grin, and dropped her clothes, climbing back into bed with him, naked, and cuddling with him as they both drifted off to sleep.

Jack woke up and reached his arm out to feel an empty bed. He opened his eyes and let them adjust to the darkness. He glanced around the room and saw no trace of Kim.

_She probably left after I fell asleep, like she always does when I ask her to stay,_ Jack thought. Sighing, he climbed out of bed and put on his boxers and sweatpants. Looking out his sliding glass door to the balcony attached to his room, he saw Kim sitting on ground on the balcony.

Jack opened the screen door and walked out and sat down next to Kim, who was chewing vigorously on her nails. Jack knew that Kim only bit her nails when she had a lot on her mind, or when she was stressed, so he knew something was bugging her.

"Hey." He greeted her softly.

Kim didn't even turn around; she just raised a hand in recognition. "Hey." She said.

Jack moved to sit next to Kim, who was dressed in his t-shirt that came down to her mid-thigh. Jack stroked her thigh, not in an inappropriate or provocative way, but it a comforting, soothing way, and then he pulled his hand away. They sat there in the dark for a moment, letting the silence envelop them.

After a few moments, Kim abruptly turned to Jack, "What the fuck is this?" She asked suddenly in a hard voice.

Jack looked taken aback, "What?" He asked.

"You heard me, Brewer." Kim said, "What the fuck is this," she gestured between the two of them, "And what does it mean?"

Jack's features softened, "Kim," He said quietly, reaching for her wrist, but she snatched it away.

"Answer my question." Kim demanded.

Jack sighed, "Kim." Was all he said for a long moment, and then Kim heard him sigh as he continued, "I don't know." He said softly, and then his voice got louder as he continued, "I really don't know, Kim, what the fuck this is or what the fucking hell it means. I don't know how you feel and I'm not going to be able to give you more of me than I already am without you opening up to me. I know what I want this to mean, but I don't know if that's what it does mean. All I know is that I can't live another fucking second of my life without you in it!" He finished in a harsh voice.

Kim eyes, which had wandered off to the Los Angeles skyline, snapped back to Jack's. "Oh," was all she was able to say.

"Oh?" Jack asked, incredulous, "Oh?!" He got louder, "That's all you can say? Fucking 'oh'?! We both knew when we started _this_ last year that it wasn't going to turn into a relationship or anything. We both agreed that it was only to relieve our sexual tension and desires. When we started _this_, we were just friends. _Just_ friends. But now I feel like I can't go a day, or even a couple hours, without kissing you, feeling your lips against mine, or holding you in my arms, or fucking you senseless! I want to be with you, in an actual relationship, not just a fuck buddy type of thing! I want to take a bullhorn to the top of the space needle and proclaim to the world that I love you, Kim Crawford—" Jack cut himself off when he realized what he just said.

Kim stared at him, "What?" She asked in disbelief. "Did you mean that?"

Jack turned red and stuttered for a moment, unsure of what to say. But then, he composed his thoughts and nodded, "Yes. Yes, I did mean what I just said. I love you and I never want to—mmph!" Jack was cut off by Kim smashing her lips onto his, pushing him back so he was lying on the floor of the fire escape with her on top of him.

Kim's tongue slipped into Jack's mouth, and they battled for dominance for a moment before Kim pulled away. They both sat up again, and Kim wrapped her hand with Jack's.

"I love you too, Jack." Kim confessed, "I just didn't want to tell you because I was afraid you wouldn't feel the same way and leave me."

Jack smiled widely, pressing his lips gently to Kim's. "No matter what happens, I would never leave you Kim," Jack comforted her, "So…will you be my girlfriend?"

Kim grinned, "On one condition." She said deviously.

Jack looked curious, "What?"

Kim smirked, "Fuck me," Was all she said before crashing her lips into Jack's again.

Ten minutes later, Kim and Jack were both naked again and in Jack's bed. Kim was currently on her knees, sucking Jack off.

"Oh, fuck Kim," Jack groaned, "I-I'm gonna cum!" He exclaimed as he blew his load into Kim's mouth, watching intently as she swallowed everything he gave her, licking his cock off afterwards and pulling away with a 'pop.'

"Fuck." Jack growled, grabbing Kim's arms and pulling her up towards him, pressing their lips together and tasting himself on her. Grabbing ahold of Kim's hips, Jack lifted Kim up and aligned her body with his erect cock without separating their lips. In a split second, Jack pushed Kim down on his cock, swallowing her scream as he penetrated her deeply.

"Mmmmmm, Jack, you're so big!" Kim moaned against Jack's lips as she moved her hips. Jack had a tight grasp on her hips as well, and helped her slide up and down his cock

"Ohhhhh, god Kim!" Jack grunted, "So hot! So tight!" As Kim rode Jack, the only sounds that were in the room were the sounds of their moans and skin slapping skin as they connected in the most intimate way possible. Soon, Jack could tell Kim was on the edge, and he moved one of his hands from gripping her hips to pinch her clit, rubbing it fiercely in circles.

"Fuck!" Kim shouted as her inner muscles clenched around Jack and she came, slumping down and collapsing on his chest as her orgasm rushed through her and she bit down on Jack's shoulder.

"Ohhhhh, shit! Fuck!" Jack grunted as his hips bucked into Kim's a few more times as he shot his hot seed deep into Kim's womb, coating her inner walls.

After Jack and Kim had recovered from their orgasms, Jack moved his hands from gripping her hips to wrapping them around her naked form lying on top of him. Kim lazily licked over the spot she bit on Jack's shoulder and then tilted her head up, kissing Jack's lips gently as Jack rolled them over so they were on their sides with Kim wrapped in Jack's arms.

Jack gently pulled his softened cock out of Kim's and kissed her forehead gently. Kim smiled at Jack and kissed his lips again.

"I love you." She whispered softly.

"I love you too, Kim." Jack responded softly, "Now and forever."

* * *

**Ok, so I have been getting a lot of requests for a KICK fic recently, and so I decided to write a semi-angsty one for you all! I hope you enjoyed it; I am also working on one other KICK story at the moment and then I am going to continue working on "The LOUDER Collection," the group of stories I promised I would write for Austin & Ally months ago but have been totally putting off. But I promise they will happen, eventually! R&R!**


End file.
